


Relax

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Whatever it was, Trafalgar Law had their approval.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Oki Doki. So this is a short drabble, really. But I have two submissions for today, so here’s the first one! I’ve gotta finish up the second one, and I’ll also work on Boyhood!

Luffy was a rambunctious person, nobody could deny that. He would jump from idea to idea, person to person, without a thought in the world. One minute he could be fishing, and the next pestering Sanji for food. His actions were unpredictable, random, sporadic.

Except when it involved a specific individual.

There was just this… _something_ whenever Luffy was around them. He would calm down. Slow down. Wouldn't become as erratic or sudden.

Still random however. Nothing would change that. 

Perhaps it was because Luffy was an attentive individual. Somebody who noticed when something bothered a person overly. And his overall behaviour had a tendency to make them uneasy. And so, he made an effort to mute it slightly.

Or perhaps something completely different.

As Nami watched Luffy drag _Torao_ over to the aquarium room, she could only smile and shake her head. Whatever the reason, both captains seemed to enjoy themselves.

And, she was fine with that.


End file.
